pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Mauville City
' Mauville City' (Japanese: キンセツシティ Kinsetsu City) is located in central Hoenn and serves as the hub for travelers throughout the Hoenn region. The city features a Game Corner and Rydel's Cycles. Wattson is the Gym Leader and founder of Mauville. He originally had plans to do a complete overhaul of the town, but abandoned them. The roads of the town stretch north to Route 111, west to Route 117 and Verdanturf Town, east to a beach on Route 118, and south to Route 110. In the Pokémon LV season, Pokémon R5 - Volume Revolution, Yugi and the gang visit the town in hopes of obtaining the Dynamo Badge in order to unlock the huge door to save Phoebe. Place of Interest / Games Rydel's Cycles A bike shop located in Mauville City which is called is very conveniently located for the owner and customers alike, as the Seaside Cycling Road runs on Route 110, just to the south. Rydel sells Acro Bikes and Mach Bikes. However, he will give the player a bike for free after he finds out that the player have come all the way from Littleroot Town with just Running Shoes. The player may exchange their bike with the owner for the other bike. Mauville Game Corner The Mauville Game Corner also draws tourists in. At the Game Corner, people can gamble coins on slots or roulette. This game corner houses two roulette wheels and sixteen slot machines. A Coin Case is needed to play at the game corner, which can also be found in one of the houses at Mauville City, in exchange for Harbor Mail. Mauville Gym The Mauville Gym specializes in Electric-types. Wattson, the Gym leader hands out the Dynamo Badge to players who defeat him. The Gym contains electric dividers that turn on or off when different switches are stepped on. Place of Interest / Series *Rydel's Cycles *Mauville Game Corner *Mauville Gym *Pokémon Center *Pokémon Mart PokéMart Items Trainers / Game Only one battle is fought in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, OmegaRuby, and AlphaSapphire Versions and that is Wally. In the Series Yugi and his friends arrive in an episode of Pokémon R5 - Volume Revolution. ''Yugi battles Wally as Joey and Tristan enter the gym to face off against Wattson the third Gym Leader and the third of Yako's R Masters who blocks Joey and Tristan off with lightning dividers and then giant robots. After the fights, Olivia and Shanice find a key and check out New Mauville as Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Mikey try to recruit Ruby and Sapphire at the Game Corner where Joey wins enough coins to buy a Treecko doll which he gives to Serenity. Trivia *Mauville's Japanese motto is あかるく かがやく たのしい まち ''"The bright and shiny city of fun". *Mauville has part of a straight line of free path can be ridden on that breeders use when hatching Eggs. *"Mauville" is the French name of Violet City. **The city's French name "Lavandia" is the same as the German name of Lavender Town. **Additionally, the city shares its name with Lavender Town in Korean. Category:Cities Category:Hoenn Locations